


Девичник

by Queen_Immortal



Category: The Shadowhunter Chronicles - Cassandra Clare
Genre: Gen, Girl Band, Humor, Pre-Canon
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-25
Updated: 2017-10-25
Packaged: 2019-01-23 00:54:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 560
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12494768
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Queen_Immortal/pseuds/Queen_Immortal
Summary: Накануне свадьбы у Мариз Трублад, как и у всякой нормальной невесты, был девичник





	Девичник

**Author's Note:**

> упоминание употребления алкогольных напитков
> 
> Фик написан для Фандомной Битвы 2017 для команды fandom Shadowhunters 2017

Свет софитов слепил, громкие биты эхом отдавались в ушах, казалось, даже сердце пыталось биться в такт очередному хиту Мадонны. Стопка, заполненная виски на две трети, стоявшая прямо перед ней, укоряла и манила одновременно, несмотря на то, что внутри Мариз уже смешалось отличное бургундское, игристое вино, чьи пузырьки все ещё щекотали горло, и пара рюмок водки. Последняя явно запустила необратимую реакцию: организм охотницы сдался на милость залитого в него алкоголя и пустился во все тяжкие. Руки и ноги были легкими, будто перышки, повинуясь каждой её команде, голова немного кружилась, но лица и вещи тем не менее оставались четкими как никогда.  
  
— Обожаю текилу, — раздался проникновенный голос Джослин сбоку.  
  
Обернувшись, Мариз увидела, как подруга уверенно, одну за другой, опрокидывает в себя три стопки упомянутой текилы, смачно закусывая их тоненьким кусочком лайма, обильно посыпанным солью.  
  
— Итак, — широкая пьяная улыбка озарила лицо Джослин. — За что мы ещё не пили?  
  
Мариз принялась соображать:  
  
— За нас — пили. За мужчин — пили. За семью — пили. За детей... — она попыталась припомнить что-то из вороха громких тостов, прозвучавших за вечер, — ...пили. И даже, кажется, не раз.  
  
— Детей много не бывает, — деловито заметила Джослин. — Так что давай ещё раз за детей, — она повернулась к бармену и, мило улыбнувшись, проговорила. — Бармен! Ещё четыре виски!  
  
— Ангел, я столько не выпью, — простонала Мариз, укладывая голову на сложенные руки.  
  
— Ты говорила то же самое два часа назад, — фыркнула Джослин.   
  
— И все ещё уверена в своей правоте, — отозвалась та.  
  
— А я все ещё уверена, что ты себя недооцениваешь, — передавая ей новую стопку с алкоголем, не согласилась Джослин. — Держи. За потомство!  
  
Джо пила так же, как и сражалась: быстро и наверняка. Очередную стопку она опрокинула в себя лихо, не задержавшись и на мгновение и не обратив внимания на капли виски, пролитые мимо рта. Янтарная жидкость частично впиталась в одежду, а большей своей частью скользнула вниз по шее к ямке между грудями, в которой и скрылась.  
  
— Фух! — воскликнула Джослин, встряхиваясь всем телом. — Ну и жарища! Ты как?  
  
— Нормально, — хрипло выдохнула Мариз, пытаясь сфокусировать свое внимание на чем-то кроме проклятой стопки. — Но я больше не могу.  
  
— Не провоцируй меня, Трублад! Это твоя последняя ночь в качестве свободной женщины! Мы не выполнили и половину намеченного плана!  
  
— У тебя ещё и план есть? — не сумела скрыть удивления Мариз.   
  
— Конечно есть. Вернее был, — захихикала Джослин. — Мы всегда можем пойти другим путем.  
  
Смех её оказался заразительным, так что Мариз сама не заметила, как начала хохотать вместе с ней.  
  
— О, боже. Мы пьяны, — наконец отсмеявшись, пробормотала Джо.  
  
— Ты только это заметила? — воскликнула Мариз.  
  
— Так, а теперь шутки в сторону, — Джослин притянула к себе очередную стопку, но пить не стала. — Ты хочешь от Роберта детей, Мариз?  
  
— Хочу, — не задумываясь, выдохнула та. — Раньше не хотела, даже не задумывалась, а теперь хочу. Хочу так, что живот сводит и ноги трясутся.  
  
— Ноги у тебя от другого «хочу» трясутся, — язвительно заметила Джослин. — И кого больше хочешь: мальчика или девочку?  
  
— Мальчика, — мечтательно протянула Мариз, прикрыв глаза, тут же окунаясь в полудрему. — Первым будет мальчик. Высокий, красивый, сильный. Настоящий лидер, которым я смогу гордиться.  
  
— Ты так уверена? — Джослин не сводила с нее глаз. — А если родится девочка?  
  
— Значит, она будет головокружительно красива и сильна настолько, что я даже не могу себе представить, — ни капли не сомневаясь, ответила Мариз.  
  
— Тогда давай, — Джослин подняла стопку, — выпьем за твоего будущего сына!  
  
— И дочь!  
  
— И за дочь, — послушно повторила она. — Пьем!  
  
Стопки ударились друг о друга с громким звоном. Виски приятно обожгло горло.  
  
«За вас, дети».


End file.
